


【MCU盾虫(ABO设定)】临时情人

by SSSspencer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【MCU盾虫(ABO设定)】临时情人

一只蜘蛛重重摔进了他的梦里。

四倍的听力在那一瞬间刺激着神经，史蒂夫猛地清醒过来，他从床上撑起身，下意识的将盾牌摸索到手中，直至看清窗户底下靠着的人是谁，他这才松了口气。

“彼得?”

尽管光都落在了年轻英雄跟前，将他脚边的影子拖长，但黑暗并没有阻止史蒂夫的视线，在年长者走到彼得身边之前，他就已经嗅到了属于Omega的甜腻气息在空气中自由的发散，正如小英雄本人那般活泼有力。

史蒂夫本能地屏住呼吸，他注意到男孩在发情，并且更糟糕的是，男孩身上还有伤，而史蒂夫却分不清彼得是因为疼痛在喘息，还是情欲带来的热情。

“帮帮我…队长。”彼得挤出这句话的时候，尾音还发着颤，听起来就像是在引诱史蒂夫那样，这让史蒂夫不自觉的一咽，他听见自己尴尬的吞咽唾液，心跳声也在愈演愈烈。

——男孩当然会在出事的时候，第一时间找到他，这算是他们之间的小默契。

史蒂夫尽力让自己保持镇定，他是个定力极强的Alpha，四倍血清叫他总是能及时控制情欲，这对年轻男孩显然很不公平，但眼下看起来反而也算好处，他关切的看着的彼得，片刻，开口道：“我先送你去医院，好吗，彼得?”

男人的声音总能使人安静下来，可这并不能起到抚慰彼得的作用，男孩快要被发情期折磨疯了，他伸出手一把将史蒂夫拽回身前，稚嫩的声音颤抖着道：“别走…求你…史蒂夫…”

史蒂夫一愣，他看向彼得发红的双眼，那漂亮的棕色卷发轻轻扫在男孩眼尾，撩拨得史蒂夫心底发痒，鬼使神差之间，他凑到男孩身边，温热的掌心也贴上彼得肩膀，将他的热度一并传递向年轻男孩，“我不会走的，彼得，我就在这。”

话语上的安慰依旧不够，一旦被触碰，发情中的Omega就渴求更多，彼得突然的凑上前去，他用力将史蒂夫按到地面，随即动作迅速地跨坐在年长者的腰腹之上。

“等等!彼得!”史蒂夫想阻止男孩继续下去，但彼得没有给他这个机会。

片刻，男孩直起身来，他开始摸索着将纳米做的钢铁蜘蛛战衣全部褪去，很快这年轻且漂亮的身体完全暴露于史蒂夫眼前，这男孩什么也没穿，腿间湿漉漉的正滴答着水液，惹得史蒂夫冒出一句脏话，翻身就将他摁回冰凉地面。

“老天，彼得…你为什么…”——不穿内裤。*史蒂夫还是把后半句话咽回了喉间，彼得顺势将腿缠到他腰间的动作扰乱着他的思绪，他迅速的扫了眼男孩全身，但注意力片刻就被彼得十分无助的闷哼声拽回，那听起来就像犬类的撒娇，这让史蒂夫变得极为难堪，他想起他头一次被金发女郎拽起领带的时候，他的心跳就像现在一样，跳得实在厉害。

也许是史蒂夫的回应并不如想象中的那么积极，努力想引诱Alpha的彼得几乎已经在崩溃的边缘，他不断抬腰去蹭过史蒂夫胯前，挺翘的性器正可怜地吐出透明体液，史蒂夫看见他用他那漂亮又无辜的眼睛哀求着，“求你…史蒂夫…操我…”

原来男孩一直都清楚他跟前的Alpha是谁。史蒂夫妥协的叹了口气，他伸手去掩了掩彼得的双眼，他感觉到早就硬得发痛的性器正在搏动——这时史蒂夫清楚的意识到，他想操这个男孩。

这不正常吗?有时候情爱并不会给人讨论的余地，史蒂夫罗杰斯也会有因为本能而冲动的时刻，他收回来，转手把扣住彼得的腿根，另手则解开裤料，被释放出的性器抵上男孩湿得不像样的穴口，史蒂夫沉下身，阴茎随着动作缓慢撑开湿热的甬道，他吻过彼得的耳根，放低声音开口，“我尊重你的意愿，我也跟从我自己的内心，彼得，我在这了。”

彼得顺着史蒂夫的动作抬腰，属于Alpha的气息引来他又一次翻起的汹涌情潮，他伸手攀上史蒂夫的肩膀，在男人操进他身体时青涩又热情的迎合着，Omega的本能叫他变得急切不已。

史蒂夫从没想到他会跟年轻男孩走到这步，他从男孩的颌角一路吻至嘴唇，温柔的亲吻似乎让男孩把他的阴茎咬得更紧，史蒂夫不由得因此低叹一声，比常人更粗壮的性器愈加发狠的操进Omega体内，往未曾开拓的内里撞击。

“彼得…嘿，彼得，看着我做，好吗?”史蒂夫轻轻呼着热气，他的鼻尖蹭碰过彼得的鼻尖，双眼轻易看见年轻人为他发情的样子，柔和的声线和有些狠重的操干大相径庭，“我喜欢你看着我的样子，男孩。”

没人不喜欢被男孩注视的感觉。史蒂夫很早就在这个小英雄眼里读到了许多有关于他的真挚感情，只是他从来没有点破过他们之间的暧昧关系，当他和彼得帕克产生交集开始，他就像被未来包裹的过去，他在年轻人的每一次笑容和倔强中都看到他自己。

他听见彼得的心跳。这年轻的躯体正发出过高的热度，未曾体验过的活力侵袭着史蒂夫，那仅属于这个年轻英雄——彼得帕克本人。史蒂夫想，这就是未来，这就是以后，这是他与彼得密不可分的原因之一。他们同属于自由，他们同属于未来，有人需要他们时，他们就会站出来。

彼得却感觉自己快要融化了，那坚硬的肉刃反复顶开他柔软的内壁，情热使他不停的在夹紧史蒂夫，他像热衷于把他自己全部奉上似的，蠕缩的褶皱分泌出更多液体，方便着年长的Alpha毫无技法的操动。

——“我在被队长操。”这是男孩脑中仅剩的一个想法。他迷迷糊糊的摸到平坦的下腹，隔着皮肉甚至能感受到史蒂夫在他身体里到底是如何动作，男孩就像夏天融化的冰淇淋，甜腻的信息素毫不掩饰用意的引诱史蒂夫。

史蒂夫因此加重了操干的力道，那根滚烫的阴茎来回碾开彼得肉壁，龟头棱角无意顶过前列腺，惹来更多快感流窜进男孩血脉，他下意识的绷紧括约肌，肠壁被牵带着狠狠绞紧史蒂夫的性器，男人本能的溢出几道喘息。

显然这样的性爱方式并不能很好的满足一个超级士兵，史蒂夫从男孩体内撤了出来，他让彼得扶到窗边，随后再次不打招呼地操进年轻人体内。

彼得瞬间呛出一声呜咽，他抓紧窗沿，冰凉的玻璃令他身体颤了颤，巨大的体型差异甚至让他难以在地面踩实，他像是有些抱怨的挤出青涩的嗓音，低哑又充满情欲的声线听起来无比色情，“史蒂夫…我…我不行…”

“我在这，彼得，”史蒂夫一手把扣在彼得腰窝，夜晚的亮光将男孩干净的后背线条完全描摹于他视线内，那上面还有新鲜的伤口，尽管蜘蛛的自愈因子已经让其结痂，但史蒂夫还是不可避免的皱了下眉头，他倾身吻上去，接着一路细碎的吻至彼得的后颈，“我在这，一切都会好起来的。”

男孩便安静了下来，他把性爱的主动权都交与史蒂夫，只集中精力于那根剖开他肠壁的阴茎，这属于Alpha的性器正不断侵犯着他，让他感到痴迷，感到爱意，被反复操过敏感点带来的快慰将他淹没。

彼得没有意识到他正有些无法自控地放浪呻吟，喘息间还夹带有史蒂夫的名字，他只能把重心定在超级士兵粗壮的性器上，过于频繁抽插早就叫他不知道射了几次，连带发烫的肉壁都在流出水液，痉挛预示着男孩的前列腺高潮。

这场淋漓尽致的性爱停在失控边缘，史蒂夫几次顶进了彼得的生殖腔口，他清楚男孩还在上学，且也有自己的英雄生活，彻底标记对他们俩而言都意味着更多，也许对于男孩来说是失去自由，而史蒂夫再清楚不过那会是怎样的意味。Alpha咬了咬后牙，他不得不集中注意力去自我控制，在发狠的操干了数十下之后，最终离开男孩的甬道，将龟头顶在彼得腿根射出精液。

彼得再反应过来的时候，是腺体被咬破的痛意让他瞬间惊叫出声，史蒂夫的信息素包裹了他，令他难得感到心安。

他们之间很少有这么安静过，大多数时候是彼得在滔滔不绝的说话，史蒂夫总是那个十分有耐心的倾听者，在没有任务的时候，他很乐于听男孩说那些离他有些遥远的新鲜事。而此刻的彼得却异常的乖顺，史蒂夫正用嘴唇摩挲着彼得腺体处的伤口，他的鼻尖扫过彼得颈后的卷发，那发尖蹭得史蒂夫发痒。

“史蒂夫?呃，我是说…队长。”半晌，男孩才犹豫的回过身去，史蒂夫在他脸上看到一丝赧意，那双棕色的眼睛正带着不确定的目光来回晃动，史蒂夫不由得笑了笑，轻道，“没关系，你可以叫我史蒂夫，尽管我没有完全标记你，但现在我还是你的临时Alpha。”

“史蒂夫…好吧，史蒂夫，”彼得喃喃自语了一声，他尴尬地抓抓颈侧，又跳到一边去随手抽了件衣服套上，“所以你…实际上也可以完全标记我。”

他说话的时候压根不敢看史蒂夫，超级士兵则听到男孩吞咽唾液的声音，这有点好笑，彼得的表现就像是他们做爱之前，史蒂夫紧张的样子。

“这件事可以之后再讨论，我的男孩，也许现在你应该好好去洗个澡，然后跟我一起睡觉。”史蒂夫说完，就从地上捡起那颗跟着彼得一起摔进来的纸叠星星——那出自男孩之手，先前的每一个夜晚，男孩都会给他送来一颗这样的纸制品。他把那颗星星放进一个玻璃瓶里，彼得这才发现原来史蒂夫把自己给的星星都装在了一起。

男孩愣了愣，他目不转睛的看着史蒂夫，想他看到了启明星。

而他是海上的船长，追寻着星星自由远航。


End file.
